<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Return Home by Steph_Schell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431302">The Return Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell'>Steph_Schell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Quantum Leap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny story about Sam and Donna after the end of the series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Beckett/Donna Elesee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Return Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam jerked awake, trying to figure out what was going on. The room he was in was dark and he could tell he was on a bed but anymore than that was a mystery to him. He needed to figure out where he leaped to.</p><p>"It's all right Sam," a sleepy voice behind him said. "You didn't leap anywhere. You're home with me." Donna's face appeared over his shoulder with a sleepy smile. "Do you need to talk about it?" she offered.</p><p>Sam rolled over and reached out to trail his fingers over her face. She was real. He could feel her. "I love you," he said quietly.</p><p>"I love you too," she replied. And he could feel how much she meant it. "But that's not what I meant."</p><p>"I know," he agreed in the same soft tone. "But I want to say it as often as possible. In case I don't get to say it again."</p><p>"There's no reason to worry like that," Donna insisted. "You're with me now. I won't let you get away again. We need you after all."</p><p>His hand drifted below the blankets to rest on her rounded stomach. Their son was days away from being born and Sam was happy he'd be here for the birth. And everything that came after. "I'll always be here for you," he murmured. "For both of you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>